


Jinson. 无人之境

by nowinternome



Category: jinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowinternome/pseuds/nowinternome
Kudos: 4





	Jinson. 无人之境

-

“钟意就點點我的面。”

同行嘅小孩就属他生得最靓，脸色粉红，水灵的大眼勾住自己，青涩同apple，专属后生仔的莽头莽脑。王嘉尔瞬息想起好久前，有人讲过相同的话。如果一个人爱你，就总忍不住想要捏你嘅面。

说到自己浅薄的个性，他倒不会反驳，蠢蠢欲动的手臂展开，故意捞过那个play boy，顺便狠狠接个吻，交换口中的酒水。

路过的熟人饮酒碰巧看到，惊讶之余，也故意假装理解，坐下来同他聊天，碰杯暧昧暗示。

“我懂的嘛，成日食一種口味都會膩味。”他眼神狡猾，“不过，你家那位不会吃醋？”

“不怕，也飞不过来捉我。”

有点醉意，多的是性趣。他重新转头吻吻娇嫩脸颊，深深亲密距离，面生转变腻歪好抵情侣，好多余光注视这边，觊觎者都是艳羡脸色。可惜这个夜晚已经落定。

One night stand. 用情假装性。

谁管维多利亚时代陈旧的含蓄，现在证件合法齐全，开房根本不要费劲。快速剥落开衣衫，吻着滚着就到被单上面，四肢勾缠，肌肤磨得生热。

小孩看起来瘦弱，衬衫揭开还有点肌肉，依旧被王嘉尔压在身体底下，互相摸着抚慰敏感三角。

喘息整整过了十分钟，前戏长到爆炸，王嘉尔忍不住粗口，肌肉也绷紧，最后发现难以承认的事实，自己根本没有办法立起来。

“没关系，你就是饮醉酒了，”顾及他自尊心的小孩出口，隐隐更加兴奋，“其实我在上面也ok。”

他有梨涡，笑着要应验自己讲过的话，弯腰推倒王嘉尔，四肢修长控制吻着他胸肌，一点点拉扯着他红点，结果立即被推开。

“我不ok。”

两个人打了一夜手游，战绩惨败。

霓虹落幕，次日就有眼线打电话，把昨晚战况报过去。王嘉尔忙碌跑活动，开机收到朴珍荣质问信息，再次经历走哪都被监视，根本没有自由的生活。

“拜托，成天都被你压住，我也有生理需求。”

“……既然在一起，你要学会洁身自好。”

对面只看偷拍的相片跟事实，重翻出之前包养跟名声的绯闻，一次一次，矛盾变作尖锐针刺，用积攒的怀疑逼问，两个人还是狠狠吵了一架。

朴珍荣被挂整整九个电话，气不过，百忙中抽空飞过来，傍晚打taxi，把他牵着，从夜总会的红男绿女怀里扯出。

“迟早我都不会理你。”

王嘉尔醉红脸，吐口气可以喷火，性欲比之前强多了，胯下又热又硬。

“啊。你怎么在这里，我都未玩够。”

他今日没有打发胶，头发掉下来，遮住半只眼，倚在朴珍荣右肩膀，嗤嗤也可爱，痴笑着问话，一身黑色衬衫纽扣都开到胸口，露出大块吻痕。

朴珍荣恼火，报复扯他双颊，紧拥着摩擦那人身上布料，重新往他唇上盖章。

下车扛着进了酒店，刷卡完，本打算要拉他进冲凉房，结果王嘉尔恶劣点火，半路就把皮带拉掉，用舌尖探进他唇面。

没办法继续忍，朴珍荣气得欲望更甚，炙热掌心滑过他肩膀，顺着膝盖分开他两条腿，调整着姿势脱去那条碍事西装裤。

王嘉尔迷糊里，还是觉得人最重要就是腰。

以它为界限，以上是心，以下是欲。朴珍荣正在舔他肚皮，他手腕被抓得发痛，压着喉咙呜咽，一路被吮吸着到发硬的地方，直到难耐屈服。

“怎么又是这样……几时轮得到我在上面。”

“等下次。”

总是说下次，每次都是下次。王嘉尔脚踝已经被撑起来，艳色入口在朴珍荣面前敞开，火热的身体马上覆盖，让每块肌肉紧贴着，情欲加上润滑，粗热已经抵在入口。

朴珍荣忍了半天，小声问王嘉尔句话。反正他已经失去力气，等回无所谓的摇头，才扩开细嫩皱褶。阴茎顺利慢慢进入穴道，好像唯有这份温度埋在他体里面，才是完整的。

“唔……嗯……”

除了体内胀酸，舌尖总在扫乱王嘉尔口腔，里面还有酒味，慢慢被卷噬着未吞咽的唾沫，王嘉尔闭不住嘴，唾沫从嘴角流出，变作晶莹丝线，表情比平日温顺很多。

唇被吻肿，后面软壁被变换着角度插入，他连锁骨都泛起粉色潮红，股缝湿得泛滥，岔开双腿包含火热，迎接扑面的拍打与冲击。

王嘉尔咬住下唇，眯着眼缩在朴珍荣的领口处，闻到很少嗅到的辛辣烟味，窜到肺里就变作苦涩的后觉。

“嗯……好热……”

抽插里低缓呻吟，快感席卷身上每个细胞，王嘉尔找回交欢的享受，夹紧后面，要身上人被自己占满邪念，握住自己肩膀前后深深结合。

朴珍荣咬住他肩肉，摸住他肉茎前端磨搓，两面的快感太强烈，王嘉尔的背脊有电流通过，想要挣扎，又被有力双臂锁住。

“Damn，我要射出来了……”

朴珍荣扶着两条光洁大腿，故意重新翻过身，在他背后再次进入，深深撞进被故意吸紧的体内，忍不住加深喘气，紧凑着频率进出。

直到精液释放在腰窝，跪着的腿才弓起来，剧烈颤抖跟着一起高潮。顺着王嘉尔彻底放倒的动作，白色浊液慢慢蔓延，当做奶液开流下。

他还在刺激后失神，目光飘到天花板，朴珍荣赤足跑去拿抽纸，回来再搂住腰，慢慢给他抹掉激情的出货。

趴在枕头上，王嘉尔被清理得干净，闻着空中残余情欲气味，睫毛埋在柔软中，突然出声讲话。

“喂。我一直都速食惯了，你却想困住我，要我慢下来改变口味，会不会太天真。”

男人沉默起身，肩膀似乎生锈。

“速食总是最节省时间，可只顾吞咽，又对健康不好。”他讲，“就算那么多分歧，我是最在意你的那个，没人再比我更适合你。”

“……”

王嘉尔的腰胯发酸，单纯发困，无数想法在头脑里撞来撞去，烧了串废物灰烬。最后才发现，朴珍荣给他的故事最动听，所以决定暂时待在这面爱水里。

“算了，再多个下次。”

赤裸背靠背，眼皮摇摇欲坠。

窗户是燃烧的城市灯火，混沌的蜃楼冷风，尽数锁在脆弱玻璃外，他们交换祷告，吻个晚安。朴珍荣点点他的脸。不准多梦，就这样共同流放到天明。

END

.


End file.
